Reino Sagrado
O , também referido como a Terra Dourada, é um local recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série The Legend of Zelda]]. O Reino Sagrado é descrito como um plano mítico, ou mundo paralelo, criado junto com Hyrule pelas três Deusas Douradas. É o lugar de descanso da Triforce, um artefato de grande poder deixado pelas deusas. Embora o Reino Sagrado esteja ligado à Hyrule, a maneira de acessá-lo e adquirir a Triforce é um segredo. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past em A Link to the Past]] Há muito tempo atrás, muitas pessoas procuraram agressivamente a cobiçada Triforce. Uma Guerra eclodiu entre aqueles que estavam tentando acessar a Terra Dourada. Eventualmente, o ladrão Ganondorf foi capaz de entrar e adquirir a Triforce. Seu desejo era conquistar o mundo e assim a Terra Dourada foi transformada em um reflexo distorcido do coração maligno de Ganondorf, e veio a ser conhecida como o Mundo das Trevas. Este mundo é uma versão distorcida de Hyrule, sendo hostil e cheio de mosntros, e transforma aqueles dentro dele em uma forma condizente com quem eles são em seus corações. Ganondorf tomou a forma de um javali monstruoso, e ficou conhecido como Ganon, o Rei das Trevas. O poder maligno vazou do Mundo das Trevas e os monstros de Ganon invadiram Hyrule. Os Cavaleiros de Hyrule lutaram contra eles, até os Sete Sábios serem capazes de colocar um selo no Mundo das Trevas, prendendo Ganon e suas forças dentro dele. Depois de um longo tempo ter se passado, Ganon usou seu alter ego, o mago Agahnim, para atuar no Mundo da Luz, o mundo contendo Hyrule. Agahnim derrubou o Rei de Hyrule e capturou as Sete Donzelas, as descendentes dos Sete Sábios que criaram o selo do Mundo das Trevas. Ao enviar as donzelas para o Mundo das Trevas, Agahnim quebrou o selo, e Ganon preparou-se para conquistar o Mundo da Luz. No entanto, o herói Link é capaz de resgatar as Sete Donzelas das masmorras do Mundo das Trevas e derrota Agahnim, bem como o próprio Ganon. Lick toca a Triforce, desejando que todos os atos malignos de Ganon fossem desfeitos. Seu desejo é concedido, o Mundo das Trevas é restaurado à sua forma original como a Terra Dourada, e a paz retorna a Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dentro do Reino Sagrado]] O Reino Sagrado é isolado de Hyrule por um selo que só pode ser aberto com uma coleção única de itens: As três Pedras Espirituais, que pertencem as três das raças de Hyrule; a Ocarina do Tempo e a Canção do Tempo, que abre o selo do Templo do Tempo, o portal de entrada para o Reino Sagrado; e a Espada Mestra, a qual foi criada para derrotar o mal e só pode ser empunhada por um herói. Uma vez que Link se encontra com a Princesa Zelda, ela conta a ele sobre Ganondorf, o qual planeja trair seu pai, o Rei de Hyrule. Como seu pai se recusa a acreditar na princesa e em suas premonições, ela pede a Link que obtenha as Pedras Espirituais para impedir Ganondorf de as adquirir. Assim que Link tenha a posse dos três artefatos, ele volta ao Castelo de Hyrule, mas acaba encontrando Zelda e Impa (guardiã de Zelda) fugindo de Ganondorf. Zelda lança a Ocarina do Tempo no fosso do castelo. Uma vez que Link a pegue, ele tem uma visão na qual Zelda o ensina a Canção do Tempo, a chave final para abrir a Porta do Tempo. Link utiliza as Pedras Espirituais junto com a Ocarina do Tempo e a Canção do Tempo, e puxa a Espada Mestra de seu pedestal. No entanto, ele é muito jovem para ser o Herói do Tempo e derrotar Ganondorf, e por isso é colocado em um sono por sete anos, na segurança do Templo da Luz dentro do Reino Sagrado. Com o Reino Sagrado sem o selo, Ganondorf, o qual estava esperando que Link abrisse o caminho para ele, entra e toca a Triforce. Como seu coração não possuía o equilibrado necessário das virtudes da força, sabedoria e coragem, ele só recebe a Triforce do Poder. O Reino Sagrado torna-se deformado e retorcido sob o controle de Ganondorf, já que o reino reflete o coração de quem toca a Triforce. Somente o Templo da Luz, no centro do Reino Sagrado, permanece incorrupto. Link desperta de seu sono de sete anos como um adulto. Ganondorf conquistou Hyrule graças a seu desejo e sua Triforce do Poder, e Link, o Herói do Tempo, é enviado em uma missão para derrotá-lo. Link desperta os Sete Sábios e confronta Ganondorf. Quando Ganondorf está enfraquecido, os Sete Sábios banem ele para o Reino Sagrado e o selam lá dentro. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess É revelado em The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess que nos tempos antigos, um grupo de Invasores tentou estabelecer domínio sobre o Reino Sagrado e garantir a Triforce. Em resposta, as deusas enviaram para baixo os espíritos de luz Ordona, Faron, Eldin e Lanayru para selá-los junto com a sua poderosa criação mágica, a Sombra Fundida. Os invasores foram banidos para o Reino do Crepúsculo, uma outra dimensão criada pelas deusas. Expostos ao Crepúsculo do reino, os invasores foram transformados na raça Twili. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds No final do jogo, a Princesa Hilda leva Link e Zelda para o Reino Sagrado de Lorule, para que assim os dois pudessem retornar para Hyrule através de um portal. Link e Zelda acabam parando no Reino Sagrado de Hyrule com a Triforce descansando em seu pedestal, dando a eles a chance de realizar um desejo. Sacred Realm (Lorule).png|O Reino Sagrado de Lorule Sacred Realm (Hyrule).png|O Reino Sagrado de Hyrule Teorias Ocarina of Time A história de fundo de A Link to the Past tem muitas semelhanças com os eventos de Ocarina of Time. Dois dos desenvolvedores de Ocarina of Time, o designer de personagens Satoru Takizawa e o diretor de roteiro Toru Osawa, até mesmo afirmaram que a Guerra do Aprisionamento e os Sete Sábios mencionados em A Link to the Past eram os mesmos eventos e personagens vistos em Ocarina of Time. Apesar disso, existem alguns detalhes que geram conflito entre esses dois eventos. Muitos fãs consideram que esses detalhes foram recontados em face das semelhanças e da confirmação dos desenvolvedores, enquanto outros sustentam que os dois jogos estão descrevendo eventos e personagens distintos. Reino Silencioso O Reino Silencioso de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword é teorizado como sendo o Reino Sagrado. Em Skyward Sword, Link obtém todas as três partes da Triforce em um lugar que parece ser o Reino Silencioso, dada a aparência idêntica da região, o método de entrada, e a falta de itens de Link na área. Como as histórias da criação de Hyrule afirmam que a Triforce foi deixada no Reino Sagrado, faria sentido que em Skyward Sword, o qual é geralmente aceito como o primeiro jogo na cronologia da série, a Triforce fosse encontrada no Reino Sagrado. O Reino Silencioso também muda para uma aparência dourada quando Link obtém a Triforce completa, semelhante à descrição do Reino Sagrado como a "Terra Dourada". No entanto, a natureza do Reino Silencioso é distintamente diferente daquela do Reino Sagrado. Embora ambos sejam equivalentes aos mundos de Hyrule, o Reino Silencioso é um mundo espiritual que somente Link pode entrar, deixando Fi, seus itens e seu próprio corpo físico para trás. O Reino Sagrado, no entanto, é um mundo físico normal, que qualquer pessoa pode entrar com o próprio corpo e equipamentos. Divisão na Linha do Tempo É possível que a divisão que ocorreu na Linha do Tempo, devido aos acontecimentos do fim de Ocarina of Time, tenha afetado o Reino Sagrado e a Triforce também: * Na última cena do jogo onde Link e Zelda se encontram quando crianças, a marca da Triforce é vista na mão esquerda de Link com o triângulo inferior direito (o qual corresponde a Triforce da Coragem) brilhando. Esta é uma clara indicação de que ele ainda possui a Triforce da Coragem, embora de acordo com o Rei dos Leões do Vermelho, a Triforce da Coragem permaneceu em Hyrule quando o Herói do Tempo foi enviado de volta no tempo por Zelda. * Na história de fundo de Twilight Princess, quando os sábios tentam matar Ganondorf, a Triforce do Poder se ativa, permitindo que ele sobreviva à execução. Na Linha do Tempo Adulta, Ganon é selado no Reino Sagrado com a Triforce do Poder em sua posse. É assim concebível que existem três diferentes Triforces simplesmente como um resultado da ramificação da Linha do Tempo, uma Triforce para cada uma das realidades paralelas. * Uma versão, existente apenas na Linha do Tempo do Herói Caído, que foi completada por Ganondorf, mais tarde tomada por Link, e mais tarde ainda usada pela Família Real Hyliana. * Uma outra versão, existindo apenas na Linha do Tempo Infantil, que seria dividida pelo Herói do Tempo (veja abaixo) e viria a estar na posse dele, Zelda e Ganondorf. * E uma versão final, que só existe na Linha do Tempo Adulta. É importante notar que estas três Triforces são, na verdade, o mesmo objeto, apenas existente em três continuidades diferentes. * Seguindo esta ideia, Link passou pelo Reino Sagrado durante a divisão na Linha do Tempo, empunhando a Triforce da Coragem da Linha do Tempo Adulta. Esta versão foi quebrada na transferência, e seus pedaços espalhados por Hyrule nessa Linha do Tempo. Enquanto isso, quando Link viajou de volta no tempo, ele entrou em contato com a Triforce completa da Linha do Tempo Infantil, uma vez que ela já existia antes de Ganondorf a tocar. Como resultado, esta Triforce também foi dividida, com a Triforce da Coragem desta Linha do Tempo sendo dada a Link, enquanto as outras duas peças então procuraram "aqueles escolhidos pelo destino" como antes, entrando mais uma vez na posse de Zelda e Ganondorf. Isso é um pouco especulativo, mas iria fornecer uma explicação razoável para o comportamento da Triforce após a separação. Curiosidades * Na versão Japonesa de Twilight Princess, a terra de Hyrule é referida por Lanayru como o Reino Sagrado. Categoria:Dimensões Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds